


Where words fail (music speaks)

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Emma Nolan wrote a new song and she has to do a music video for it. Her biggest problem is that she needs a man to appear with her in the video and she can't find the right one.





	Where words fail (music speaks)

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for both Julia and Casey because Julia’s birthday is today and Casey’s birthday is tomorrow. My darlings, I didn’t know if I would be able to post today but guess what!
> 
> Please forgive me for any mistakes, the story is not beta’ed by anyone but my own brain. Just remember that I love you!

On Monday morning, Emma was walking towards the studio, angry and ready to kill someone. And she was almost certain that the new corpse in the building was going to be her brother’s, who, sadly for him, was also her manager. In exactly one week she had to start filming her new music video, for the song "Burn my love" and she still did not had an actor to play with her in the video. She entered in David's office and started to talk not even bothering to say hi first. **  
**

"David!” she yelled as soon as she entered in his office. “What are we going to do? We need someone to appear in this video,” Emma continued to tell him.

"Emma, it's not my fault you didn't like the actors who came here all week," David said looking at her desperate.

"Well, none of them was good enough!"

"Emma! All of them were actors. Really good actors and yet you found something you didn’t like in every single man that walked in here,” David told her.

"I want someone who can express the message of the song,” Emma started to explain to him. “I want someone who can be a bad guy and at the same time I want someone who is not afraid to cry in front of the camera. The actors we’ve seen all week were guys full of themselves, who wanted to make an image for themselves or keep the good image they already had and refused to cry in front of a camera," Emma finished, letting out a deep sigh.

Emma was very proud of her new song, mostly because she was the one who wrote it and now she had Regina Mills in her team. Regina was the best producer in the country and she promised Emma an amazing video. She showed her a script and told her what will happen in the video, but Emma had a big problem. She needed a man to be in the video with her, and because she wanted this video to be the best, she refused to let some amateur appear with her.

She didn’t want just anyone, she wanted the one, that man that can express the suffer and lose, that man that can go from the bad guy to the good guy in seconds, the man that can make you fall in love with him in those 3:30 minutes of the video. Most of the guys they’ve seen couldn’t express more than “hello, wanna sleep with me after we are done here?” so yes, she denied everyone and channeled all her power to not slap some of them.

"I think I have a right guy. If you want someone who can make all these, I think I know the perfect man," David told her breaking the silence that feel between them.

"Who?" Emma looked at him with narrowed eyes. He said the same thing about the last two men they’ve seen.

"Do you remember Killian Jones?" Jones. Yes, she remembered him. She had a big crush on him when they were in college and him and David were best friends.

_“Act like you remember just his face, Emma, not the feelings you had for him. Act cool,”_ said a voice inside her mind.

"Your friend from college?" she asked nonchalant.

"He is the one!" David said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I want someone who can do his job without flirting with the girls from the makeup and hairstyle," Emma said, remembering the way Killian Jones flirted with everyone back in college.

"Jones could be perfect for this role, Emma."

"Jones was with every girl from the college. Except me, because I was your sister and Mary Margaret, because she was your girlfriend." Emma said, even if sometimes she wished she was one of these girls.

"He's an actor."

"He's an ass."

"I promise he will do his job," David pleaded for his old friend.

"I will slap him on his first day if he flirts with someone," Emma threatened David.

"So is this an yes?" David asked almost too excited.

"Do I have another option?" Emma asked, already tired of everything.

"No," David said smiling.

"Fine!"

"Good! I will go and talk to him," David said with a big smile on his face.

After that Emma left to go and talk some details with Regina. She let David alone in his office while he was getting ready to call  Killian Jones. She had to admit that deep down she was a little excited too, even if she didn’t want to admit it. It's been awhile since she even heard of him and if she didn't even knew that he became an actor, then that said many things about her and her interest in who was Killian Jones now, ten years later after college.

* * *

Killian was in his living room when he heard a knock at the front door and went to open it. He already knew who was on the other side of the door but that didn’t stop him from opening the door with a smirk on his face.

"David! What a surprise! What are you doing here mate?" Killian said, making room for his old friend to come inside.

"You knew I was coming. I called you," David said with a smile.

"It's still a surprise."

And it was. It's been awhile since they talked the last time and David's call took him by surprise earlier.

"I wanted to talk something with you," David said, taking a place on Killian’s leather couch.

"It's always something like this. So, what can I do for an old friend?" Killian said looking at him, while David took his serious face.

"You're an actor, right?"

_“One without a job, but still an actor,”_ Killian said in his mind.

"I am, yes. Why?"

"Do you need a job?" David asked smirking at him.

_“Of fucking course I need a job!”_

"It depends. I didn't know you started to make movies," he told David, raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't. It is for my sister," David explained.

_“His sister? Emma? His beautiful, blonde, sister, Emma?”_

"Emma?" his heart beat so loud in his chest that he was worried David will hear it.

"Ah, so you remember her."

"How can I forget a beautiful lady like her?" Killian looked at David with an eyebrow raised.

Back in college, Killian had a crush on Emma and David knew it, yet, David insisted that Killian should stay away from her.

"She is still my sister, Jones," David said, using his protective big brother voice.

"I know, I know. What can I do for your sister?"

"She has to do a video for her new song and she needs an actor."

"Um… I don't know mate… Videos aren't really my thing."

"Please. We really need someone and Emma refused everyone."

"What do I have to do?" Killian asked considering David’s offer.

"Be a bad guy, burn a rose, drive a car."

Be a bad guy? Check. Killian was that since high school. Drive a car? He drove his car every day. Burn a rose? Huh? This is something new.

"That's all? Sounds like something I would do in a movie," if he would have been in an actual movie in the last two years. "Except for the rose,” Killian said, remembering that part. “What is with that, anyway?"

"It's in the script,” Killian said shocking his shoulders and rolling his eyes at Killian. /;So, are you in?" David looked really rushed.

"I don't know…," he said scratching behind his ear.

"You will kiss Emma," David said suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Killian asked a little too fast.

"Very."

"I'm in," Killian said without thinking again.

"Hm…," David looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, Dave. I won't hurt your sister with a little kiss in a video."

"I know that look, Jones. I'm not worried about Emma. I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"You will understand."

After that David told him he will send him an e-mail with more details and then he left. David has never been more cryptic than this and it made Killian very curious, but one thing he knew for sure. He is not ready to see Emma and revive his old feeling for her.

* * *

It was their first time on set. David sent him the script and the lyrics of the song two days ago, and Killian had to admit that he was surprised. The song and the video were about a couple, as always, but they were different than other music videos.

In the video, Emma, was his girlfriend. She was a ghost showing to the audience her story, their story, their love story, and the story of about she died. They were together, he was her boyfriend and he loved her, but he also loved the speed. One day, while they were together in the car, they entered in a forest and he started to drive faster and faster. She tried to stop him but he continued to drive and then they stopped. In a tree. The car was in fire, she was on the ground, almost dead, he had to take her in his arms, talk to her, try to kiss her while the ambulance was on the way.

But when the doctors come they were too late, she was already dead. The rose was one he gave her two days before the accident, and Killian was going to burn it because he knew that the accident was his fault and she was dead because of him. The burned rose was going to be the symbol of their love, now dead.  

It was an emotional video and Killian hoped that he could hold Emma in his arms while she was "dead" and transmit the emotions of the video. He didn’t want to fail Emma and on the other hand, this could be a perfect opportunity for him to get new roles.

He was on set with the blonde who was supposed to help him with the makeup, Elsa, when they heard a voice behind them. Killian turned and he saw none other than Emma Swan. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket, her hair falling on her shoulders like a waterfall.

He had to admit that she was even more beautiful that he remembered. "Hello, Swan," he said turning to face her while he tried to act casually.

"Jones," she saluted him and then turned her head to the blonde wanting to say something, but Killian stopped her.

"Ah, so you remember me."

"David remembered me about you."

“ _Liar_ ,” Killian said in his mind.

"Ah. But you can't deny the fact that you still remembered who I was before Dave told you about me."

"You know I never liked you, right?"

_“But I liked you. Very, very much.”_

"You just don't want to admit that you like me," he said winking at her.

"If this is what you believe" she said and then turned again to Elsa, but he stopped her again.

"Do you want to bet?" Killian said with a smirk an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"That after this week of filming, you will like me," his words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I don't make such bets," and then turned her back at him.

"Are you afraid?"

"What do I get if I win?" she said turning again to face him, this time faster.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hmm… I don't know right now, but I will tell you when I'll win," she said mirroring his smirk.

"Okay. If I win, you go on a date with me."

"You really think you will win?" she said smiling at him.

"Deep down, you know I will," Killian challenged her.

"In your dreams, Jones."

“You have no idea, Emma,” a voice inside his head added.

"See you around, love," Killian said, and then left her with Elsa.

* * *

The next time when they were together in the same room it was right after they kissed. They had to kiss just minutes ago, because their characters were kissing in the video, but she wasn't prepared to feel what she felt. She thought, or more like, she hoped, that she won't feel anything for him, but she knew that she had zero chances. He kissed her with more passion that it should have and she couldn't take it. He put so much passion in that kiss that she would have fall on the ground if she wouldn’t have been already in his arms, with her arms around his neck and his hands hard on her hips. Another thing that worried her. How right it felt to be in his arms.

After that she left the room without another word. She ran and she knew that, but she couldn't stop. After Regina yelled "Stop!" she looked at him, and then ran to her cabin.

Now she was on her couch, thinking about everything that just happened when she heard a loud knock on the door. When she opened the door, she was face to face with Killian.

"You ran, Swan," was all he said.

"I didn't. I just remembered that I had to do something. And because we take a break, I decided to do the thing now," making him room to enter in her cabin, even if she knew that she shouldn’t do it.

"And that something is sit on a couch for fifteen minutes?" he asked while entering in the cabin.

"What is your problem?" she asked sharply.

"I just wanted to ask you the same, love."

"I'm not your love, Jones!"

"Not yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just tell me, Emma. Why did you run?"

"It was just a kiss. Why do you care so much if I ran?" she said the words without thinking.

"I never said something about that kiss. I just wanted to know why you ran."

Fuck. That was right. He only asked why she ran. He did not say anything about the kiss. Or how it felt when they kissed.

"I just don't have time for this now, Killian,” Emma said trying to make him understand that she didn’t want to talk about that. “And I am not in the mood for whatever this is," Emma said pointing with her arm between them.

"Emma you know me."

“Do I?”

“Emma, we were friends once,” Killian said, his voice sounding almost desperate. “You know me, you can talk to me. And I know you, you are still an open book for me. I know you didn’t run for nothing.”

"Killian, yes! You are right, I knew you! You know what I remember? I remember that you were always the guy who was at arm with another girl every week! I don't want to be one of those girls and now you are trying to make me one of them because of this stupid video!"

She knew that that wasn't true. She knew Killian didn't tried that, but she was too furious to think about what was right..

"You needed my help! I came here to help you!" he yelled at her.

"No! Don't tell me you are here for me, because you aren't. You are here for David. Because he asked you and he is your friend!" she yelled back.

"I was never in a fucking video music! And yet, here I am. Do you really think that if I would've told David that I don't want to appear in your video, he would have insisted? No! I am here because he said you need my help. This is why I am here. To help you!" Killian yelled again at her.

She saw the truth behind his eyes and she knew it wasn't a lie. She knew that he was there because he really wanted to help her. That was what it scared her the most. The truth behind his eyes and the possibility that he might care about her.

So she did what she knew the best. Again. She ran again, leaving him alone in her trailer. They had just another day to film together and they still didn't film the scene when she had to be on the ground, dead while he kept her in his arms. She had to admit that she was afraid of that scene and the emotions that they needed in that scene.

* * *

It was already past midnight when they finally filmed the last scene. Emma was on her knees, on the ground singing the last line of the song. When she finished she stayed like that for a few moments until they stopped the camera.

"And stop! Good! This is very good! We finished the filming people! Go home and relax for today. Emma. I'll see you at the studio on Monday. Okay? I want you to be there to see the final product," Regina told her.

Emma had to admit that at the beginning she hated Regina because she was a bitch, but then she found out that Regina was pregnant and she was a bitch because of her hormones. So Emma tried to ignore her and do her job as best as she could.

"Okay," she told her and then started to walk back to her cabin.

She stopped when she saw Killian standing in front of it. He was dressed in black leather and she wondered how he can move dressed like that. His head was bent and he looked like he thought very intense at something.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she was in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you, love," he raised his head and looked in her eyes.

"I should be the one to apologize. I yelled at you first," she knew it was her fault and she hated to admitted, but she had to.

"That you did," he agreed.

After that none of them spoke and silence came between them.

"You were right, you know?" she said suddenly, looking in his eyes.

"What?"

"The bet. You won."

"I don't care about the bet, Emma," he said softly looking at her with big eyes.

"Sure you don't," she said sarcastically.

"I don't. I want to tell you something."

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promise me you won't run."

"Why?"

"Because I know that what I will tell you it’s going to scare you. But I hope that after I will tell you this little story, you won't run."

"Okay. I promise."

Killian took a deep breath and then started to talk. "When we were in college, I liked you. A lot. But I didn't want you to know. Firstly because you were David's little sister, and secondly because he threatened me that he will castrate me with a pair of scissors. So I told him to keep his mouth shut and not mention anything."

"David knew?" his confession surprised her and the fact that David knew that, it surprised her even more.

"Yes. And he was such a good friend because he did what I told him, for once, and he hadn't told you. It was a time, when I really wanted to tell you, but you were with Neal, so I started to date other girls. I don't know if you saw, or if you cared, but many, if not all of them, had something in common with you. One was blonde, another had almost the same color as your eyes, another had a beautiful voice but not as beautiful as yours and the list can go like this for ten more minutes. When David told me about your video, I didn't want to help because, in a way, I was afraid of what it will do to me to see you again."

"Why did you accept?"

"I know it will sound stupid, but David told me that I will have to kiss you and I thought that if I will kiss you, maybe I could make you feel what I fell."

"This is why you made that bet," she said, watching him nodding.

"Aye. I hoped that maybe I could make you like me, but yesterday I realized that I was stupid."

"You were," Emma agreed with him, letting her head down.

"I know."

"You should've told me,” Emma said, looking at him again. “When we were in college, you should've told me what you feel."

"You were with Neal."

"Neal cheated on me and made me build my walls. I have a feeling that if it was you, instead of him, you wouldn't have hurt me."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know this now," she said in a low voice.

"Were you serious? Earlier, when you said that I won. Were you serious?" Killian asked her and she could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yes. I liked you before and I like you now."

He came closer and looked into her eyes. She knew he was reading her and she let him. He had to see that she was meaning every word.

"Can I kiss you, love?"

"You already did that for the last three days."

"That was for a role. I want to kiss you for real, this time."

"Okay,” she said smiling. “But not now," Emma said serious.

“What?" Killian said, surprised.

"You promised me a date," Emma said laughing.

"That I did,” Killian said, starting to laugh as well. “Are you free now?"

"Very," Emma said, with a big smile on her face.


End file.
